Winx Club: At World's End
by xBloomStarx
Summary: We all know and love the original At World's End. But what if, they had to find a living map to get to Davy Jones' Locker? And what if, the living map, is someone that they never knew existed. The daughter of Jack Sparrow. -HIATUS-
1. The Second Sparrow

_Hey people! I'm just gonna start this story off at a random part whenever they're in the bath house. The weird part about this is that I'm watching POTC3 while I'm watching this!_

**Chapter 1- The second Sparrow**

"And I cannot help but wonder," Sao Feng, pirate lord of Singapore, yelled, "why?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will Turner replied from the other side of the room. His hands bound by a long piece of wood. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Sao Feng snickered. "And you plan to rescue Sparrow with the map of Singapore?"

"What?" Elizabeth Swann asked surprised. "Isn't that the map to Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Of course not. That map is in another one of my uncle's temples."

"And you can't just let us have the map so we can save the pirates?"

"Um . . . . . . . . . . . . . no."

"It's pointless. We should just leave now." Captain Barbossa said.

"But, there is another way that you can get to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Impossible. There is no other way."

"Except for this one."

"Tell us." Elizabeth said.

"There is a girl you see, that is a living version of the map."

"Now that is just lies. There is no way a person could be a living map." Barbossa interrupted.

Sao Feng ignored him. "She is like no other woman that you have ever seen. She has sometimes even been mistaken for Calypso you see, because she can shape-shift and create things that are unimaginable."

"Why are you telling us all this whenever you won't even give us the map?" Will asked suspiciously.

Elizabeth soon caught on to Sao Feng's plan. "You don't know where she is. Do you?"

A grin came across Sao Feng's face. "You catch on very quickly Miss Swann. But the last time I heard, she was in Port Royal."

"How will we know who she is?"

"Her father is a pirate that you all know well enough. Think of who has ever been able to survive for his whole life on his own, just like she has? Who has even been able to sneak around the East India Trading Company? Who has been the biggest disgrace of a pirate?"

"Jack Sparrow." The trio (Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa) said simultaneously.

Barbossa sneered. "And how may I ask did that blithering idiot actually get a woman?"

"No one knows that exactly." Sao Feng said. "All that we know, is that Jack is now dead and his daughter is still alive."

"You know giving us a name would be most helpful as well." Barbossa replied.

Before Sao Feng could say anything else a cannonball was shot through the wall of the bath house.

Suddenly, East India Trading Company agents were busting into the house shooting everyone who got in their way.

"Run!" Will yelled. He pushed Elizabeth towards the exit and headed after Sao Feng.

***

"So basically we just came here for nothing?" Elizabeth asked as they all watched Singapore burn.

"I can't believe it either." Will said.

"We didn't even get a name or what she looks like."

"Of whom do you speak?" A voice asked.

They turned around to see the mystic, Tia Dalma, standing there.

"Jack Sparrow's daughter." Elizabeth replied.

A sly grin stretched across Tia Dalma's face. "Ah, the girl of many forms. Much like Calypso."

"You know her?"

"One of many. Why do you wish to seek out The 2nd Sparrow?"

"She's supposedly the second map. Sao Fent wouldn't give us the actual map."

"The 2nd Sparrow, is one that is not to be underestimating. She's has enough power to seduce and manipulate people into getting what she wants. That mother should be proud of that child. One of the best pirates ever to be known on the seven seas."

"Why hasn't Jack ever mentioned her?" Will asked.

"Jack never wanted the child. . . . .At first." She continued.

"At first?"

"When witty Jack found out that the child had special powers, he loved the child immediately. Of course, they found out she had powers after about one year. But once again, Sparrow left his daughter to her mother and never went back for her after four years. And then soon afterwards, when the child was only twelve, somebody from the Black Pearl aimed a cannon at her house and killed her mother supposedly. Now she's been living on her own with her new fiance."

"But do you know her name?"

"Yes. But you can tell who she is just by looking at her. She's usually accompanied by the boy -her fiance. Beware thought, she could be anybody around you. You might never find her. Also, beware of the dog. It may look innocent but is almost as fiesty as the girl."

Tia Dalma then walked off and Elizabeth sighed.

"Well, that's just great. We might not find her."

"We'll find her. How hard could it be?" Will said.

"Anything that's related to Jack will be hard." Barbossa said as he came up.

"We're never going to find her. All the pirates will be dead by the time we do." Elizabeth replied.

"Our problem right now, is getting into Port Royal without the East India Trading Company tagging us and shooting us down."

"I have a good idea on how to do that." She smiled.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Hope y'all liked it! Review please! _

_Tootles!  
Bloom_

_P.S. I just got done watching POTC3 I always almost cry whenever they make Davy Jones kill Will. I'm always like, "ORLANDO! NOOOO!"_


	2. Port Royal

**Chapter 2- Port Royal**

"I am not wearing this." Barbossa protested in anger.

He was wearing a brown coat and pants which looked much like Will's except Will's was dark blue. (A/N: It's the outfit that Will wears in the very beginning of POTC1! Whenever he shows Governor Swann the sword he made. I couldn't think of anything else for the outfits so don't frickin' judge me.)

"You are if you want that map." Elizabeth shot back as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Her dress looked almost dead like the one she wore to the ceremony that moved Norrington up to Commodore Norrington. The only difference was that it was white whenever the other was a golden color.

"Well now I'm starting to have second thoughts."

"We didn't come to Port Royal for nothing Barbossa. Now let's go, we need to start searching." Will said.

The trio walked off the docks and were on the busy streets with people walking about and laughing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Barbossa muttered.

"Okay, I'll go up towards the fort." Elizabeth instructed. "Will you go down west, and Barbossa you search here. If we don't find anything by nightfall we leave."

"Nightfall? I have to look like an idiot until night comes?"

"Yes now let's move. And remember to keep your hats down so no one can recognize you."

Elizabeth headed up to the fort in search but didn't see anything that resembled Jack. Not even a little bit.

"Excuse me," She said walking up to a man around eighteen with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Have you seen a girl that looks similar to a certain Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"No." The boy answered quickly.

She gave him a suspicious look. "Yes you do."

"No."

Guns started firing suddenly and people screamed. The boy cursed and looked at the fort.

A girl wearing a pirate outfit (A/N: The outfit looks like Kim Possible's pirate outfit in the fourth season of her show. I couldn't find a picture.) and had long red hair and blue eyes came running away from the fort.

"What did you do now?!" The boy yelled at her.

"Nothing." She lied running past him.

The East India Trading Company ran past them as well shooting at the girl.

Elizabeth watched the girl and was amazed when she disappeared out of thin air.

"Hey people!" A girl's voice yelled out above them.

Everyone looked up and saw the red-haired girl standing on the edge of one of the houses -which were beside the low stone wall that blocked the ocean.

"I follow in my daddy's footsteps as I say, this is the day that you will remember that you almost caught, Captain Bloom Sparrow!" the girl continued.

The Company then shot at her more and she fell into the water with a yelp. Knowing they had won, the Company lowered their weapons and headed back to the fort with a look of success.

Elizabeth ran over to the side wall, where Bloom had fell, and the boy ran over as well.

She looked up and saw the Black Pearl there. Will and Barbossa were throwing a fishnet over the side into the water.

When they were pulling it back up she saw the girl dangling by her boot -which was caught in the net- and holding on to her tri-cornered hat, which reminded Elizabeth of Jack some.

"Bloom!" The boy exclaimed in complete shock that she had lived.

"Sky! I have to something to tell you besides that I love you!" She yelled to him.

"What?"

"I admit it already! I did drink the rest of your rum!"

"You what?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I ran out and you still had yours!"

"We'll talk about the later, just stay there!"

"Like I have a choice! Duh!"

The boy, Sky, got ready to jump off the edge when Elizabeth pulled him down and put a knife to his throat.

"You aren't going anywhere." She hissed in his ear. She then looked up to the ship. "Do you got her?"

"If you count trying to restrain her, then yes." Will said breathing hard as he came up to look at Elizabeth.

"Get off me you freak-o!" They all heard a girl scream from the deck.

"Oh shut it already!" Barbossa then yelled.

"**You**!"

"I suggest you get up here." Will told Elizabeth as he threw a plank down.

***

"No!" Bloom protested in anger.

After the trio had got her under control, they dragged her and Sky down below decks as they started to set sail and explained everything which included what they wanted her to do.

"But you must!" Elizabeth said, in shock that Jack's own daughter didn't want to help him.

"Oh really? If I "must" then what's in it for me?"

"You can keep your hide connected to your body." Barbossa threatened with snarl, getting just inches away from Bloom's face.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "I like my hide." She said quietly, becoming almost terrified of Barbossa.

"Yeah, well bet your fiance likes it too since he's been staring at you the entire time."

"I don't care if he looks at me! What I'm more concerned about it why are you looking at my fiance?" She shot back as she started to feel that Barbossa wasn't a threat to her.

"I don't want to look at your fiance. I barely even want to look at you, you dirty piece of Sparrow."

She gave out a sigh of relief. "Home sweet home." She muttered.

"What?" Will asked.

"None of your business boy!"

"Group huddle up!" Will then ordered to the trio. They all gathered around in a circle and started to make a plan. "Now, what are we going to do since she isn't budging?"

"How about I just go and shoot her? And every time she refuses to go along with us, I just shoot her?" Barbossa suggested with a smirk.

"No, because knowing you, you won't stop shooting. Now, for a real plan: We just lure her with her fiance."

"And what exactly to we do with Pretty Boy?"

"Anything that'll make her give in."

"We'll just kick 'em where it hurts. That should give us what we need."

"Why would it give us what we need?"

"Well when you're going to be gettin' married Master Turner, the girl is going to be expecting something."

Will thought it over some and shrugged. "Good point."

They all turned and saw that the couple had disappeared.

"Just great." Elizabeth groaned.

"Gibbs!" Barbossa yelled.

"Cotton!" Will added.

The two pirates were then down below immediately.

"Aye Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"We have two little runaways that we need you to catch." Barbossa informed. "Keep the boy somewhere secret, and give the girl to me. I want to just give that girl a whack into the 'morrow."

"Wait!" Will interrupted realizing something. "If Cotton and Gibbs are down here, then who's driving the ship?"

It was all silent.

"That little-!" Barbossa growled pushing his way back up on deck.

Elizabeth, Will, Cotton, and Gibbs hurried after him, making sure that he didn't kill her.

When they were all on the deck they saw Bloom with a smile of pride in a short multi-colored mini dress with a heart that bound the top part together in the middle of the outfit with long pink gloves on her hands. She wore sandals that had three hearts one on top of the other on the feet. Her long red hair had extensions in it that reached the floor and her bangs were pulled back to one side of her forehead and was held there by three blue heart-shaped clips. And finally, big multi-colored wings came out of her back.**(1)** The crew stood in awe at her, just wondering how in the world someone like that could have wings.

With one hand still steering the ship, she reached down to her hat -that was upside down on the deck- and petted something inside it.

"That's my cute little BuBu." She said in a baby-voice, not noticing that the others had come up.

A little chihuahua head popped out of the top (A/N: Yes, it is the triumphant BuBu from _Hollywood Girl_, whoever hasn't read that story yet, should.) and with it's big black eyes, scanned the deck with an pitiful look.

"You good-for-nothing Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled in anger at her.

She looked up and half-terror went across her face. "Uh-oh."

Bloom got ready to leap off the helm whenever Gibbs stepped forward. "Oh no you don't!"

Strangely enough, to everyone's surprise, Bloom froze and looked at Gibbs.

"Cotton, take the wheel." Gibbs instructed. "And you," He moved his gaze towards her. "Come here."

She walked to him slowly and stopped in from of him, giving him the most innocent look anyone could ever give.

"Give your God-daddy a hug."

She smiled a smile of triumph that Barbossa couldn't harm her, and hugged Gibbs.

"Gibbs what in Davy Jones' Locker are ya doing?" Barbossa asked still steamy.

"Hugging my god-child." He shrugged.

"Your what?"

"My god-child. Jack made me the godfather of this girl. But strangely she calls me her uncle."

"That bilge rat needs to go back to where she belongs!" Barbossa drew his sword.

"Uncle Gibbs save me from the evil man!" Bloom exclaimed as the tip of the sword came close to her face. She then took a step back, letting go of Gibbs. "And I do not appreciate you calling me a bilge rat. I am a perfect little innocent angel."

"Angel, yes. Innocent, no." Sky interjected as he came up and wrapped his arms around his fiance.

"True. I might of lied on that one, but who cares?"

"Now Bloom, we need you to help us rescue Jack." Elizabeth said, getting back to the subject.

"Over my dead body!" Bloom snapped.

"That can be arranged." Barbossa growled.

"But he's your father. Don't you want to help the man you raised you?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Raised me? My mother was one who took care of me. Not Jack. Jack did nothing! Give me one reason why I should help him!" She replied.

"Because you can help the pirate race."

"Well maybe I don't want to help the pirate race. Maybe I just want to be left alone! I don't want to go back into piracy!"

"Aren't you a pirate now?"

"No! I just dress like one. Sky and I just sail the seas, nothing more."

"Then why were you running away from the fort in Port Royal?"

"To see what those measly, slimy, disgusting, pathetic, disgrace-to-be-called-human, soldiers are planning. All I saw were them hanging pirates. I was watching until they spotted me."

"And now that we just saved you from extinction, you'll be helping us get Jack back." Will said.

"You want to get him back? Here's the directions, just keep heading west, you should be there before sundown!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom, we also need you to bring us back."

A look of evil flashed across her face before turning back to normal. She gave out a sigh. "Fine."

"No! Throw her off the ship. She'll kill us all." Barbossa refused.

"I will not!"

"She's got Jack's blood running through her veins, a sure sign of death."

"Uh!"

Elizabeth the noticed something peculiar on the side of Bloom's neck. She saw this mark, it sort of looked like a "V" with a stange symbol around it. It was colored a deep, deep dark red. It was something that Elizabeth had never seen before.

"Um, Bloom what's on your neck?" She asked her curiously.

"What?" She replied totally clueless. "Oh, that! It's nothing."

Bloom then stepped away from Sky with a look of sadness and walked back up to the helm. She sat down next to the dog and started petting him.

"Strange she is." Gibbs muttered. "But a good girl. Don't push her though. You'll regret it."

Well then," Will said. "I guess we're off to Davy Jones' Locker now!"

* * *

_This chapter took me awhile and I'm really sorry. I couldn't think of what to do with it. I have a rough draft of this upstairs but I'm just too lazy to go up and get it. So I just improvised, I hope you don't mind. Please keep reviewing! I'm dying for reviews!_

_Peace out to the world even thoug I know that it's never going to happen,  
Bloom_

_P.S.  
_**(1)-** _I'm probably always going to use the Enchantix because I like that transformation a whole lot better than the Believix. No offense to Believix fans. I mean I don't hate it, it's just that I like the Enchantix outfits better._


	3. Davy Jones's Locker

**Chapter 3**

She knew something was bad the minute she saw Gibbs tell her to come over. He told her to follow him below deck but she was hesitant to do so. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her in private so that just added on to her curiosity.

"Is there something you need?" She asked him the moment we were blocked away from the rest of the crew.

She'd never knew that a below a deck everything could be so filthy. Almost everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. It was gross.

"I need you to take this mission seriously Bloom." Gibbs replied with a sigh.

"Wait, give me a good reason why I should even do this?"

"Because Beckett's back and has more power than ever. Without Jack we don't stand a chance against him and the East India Trading Company."

"Fine," Bloom shrugged. "Just follow my directions and BINGO! You're there! You don't need me anymore!"

"Oh no. You've stopped Beckett before Bloom, you need to do it again." Gibbs said grabbing her arm as she made a motion to head back up onto the deck.

"No," she insisted defiantly.

"And why not?"

"Because there's too many of them!"

He froze. There was no possible way that that could've come out of her mouth.

"Yes Gibbs. There's probably hundreds -maybe even thousands- of them in Port Royal. There is _no_ way that I can take on Beckett again. No way at all."

"That's why we need to get Jack back to the living. He can help you fight Beckett."

"But he can't. Once we get him Davy Jones will come after him and you know it." Bloom explained saying the cursed captain's name with complete disgust.

"Well why don't we just cross those bridges whenever they hit us?" Gibbs suggested.

"We're going to get hit with bridges? Is that even possible?"

"It's just an expression,"

"Oh. . . . I knew that."

***

"I don't trust her," Barbossa said later that night in the captain's cabin.

"You don't trust her because she's just like Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"And Jack was the one who almost got us killed, many times over." Will agreed with Barbossa.

"But she's also like her mother, Miriam, so she would never hurt us."

"How would you know that?" Barbossa questioned.

"Because Bloom and I grew up together. I don't know if she remembers it though." she said.

"How? She's younger than you."

"That's because she was born when I was about five or six years old." She looked over at Will. "Do you remember when I went to the blacksmith's shop everyday with that little girl? The one that you used to teach how to sword fight?"

"Yes, why?" Will answered. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"That was Bloom."

"So if she kills us with her sword, it's half your fault Turner." Barbossa immediately resulted.

"She won't kill me, Will, or Mr. Gibbs. Or you unless she finds out." Elizabeth told the captain.

"Finds out what?" Will asked curiously.

"Nothing," Barbossa said quickly.

"He killed her mother." Elizabeth explained grimly. "During the attack of the Black Pearl whenever I let myself be taken by the ship's crew."

"It wasn't my fault."

"You fired the cannons straight at the house! And Bloom never knew that it was _you_ who was captaining the ship!"

"We're gaining speed!" They heard Gibbs yell from outside.

All of them ran out to see what exactly was going on. The ship was in fact going faster than it should've been. The waves of the ocean were dark and evil-like as they splashed roughly back into the water, spraying the crew with their mist.

Will turned to see Bloom was back at the wheel in her pirate ensemble again.

"Where are we?" He asked he when the trio reached the helm.

"Lost." Bloom replied simply.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"Told you she wants to kill us." Barbossa muttered.

"I'm not trying to get us killed." The teenager snapped.

Sky suddenly came up next to her from behind. "Bloom, look." He told her.

She brought her gaze up to the open to see a waterfall. An edge. The edge of the world.

"Hmm, I don't remember that." she said tapping her chin with her finger.

"You don't remember the entryway to Davy Jones's Locker?" Will asked.

"I remember a big flaming gate but I think that one was the entryway to H***."

"Which is probably where all of us are headed very soon." Barbossa said.

"I'M NOT TRYING TO GET US KILLED!!!"

"We're about to fall off the face of the earth!"

". . . So?"

"To your stations!" Will yelled to the rest of the crew.

"No! Let it run! Let it stay on track!" Bloom interrupted.

"Belay that!" Barbossa ordered.

"Belay the belay!"

"Belay that again!"

"Too late! We're about to fall! Ha!" She yelled.

"Grab hold to something!" Elizabeth instructed holding on to the rigging.

Bloom and Barbossa just stood there while everyone else went to grab something.

"You ready?" She asked Barbossa with a smirk.

"As a pirate will ever be." He answered.

"Then let's do this!" She grabbed the wheel hard.

"Bloom!" Sky yelled grabbing her arm. "What're you doing?!"

"Just stay back and let me handle this!" Bloom told him -with one hand on the wheel- pushing him back to his spot. "Oh and hold on!" She let the wheel go and it spun uncontrollably.

She grabbed onto the railing as they tumbled over the edge. From the mast that Barbossa was gripping, he laughed madly.

***

A long sandy beach was sprawled out in the middle of an endless ocean. Nothing disturbed the scene. Nothing at all. That was until the crew of the Black Pearl was suddenly washed up onto the island's shore.

"We actually made it." Will said surprised as he rung out his soaked shirt.

The entire crew had washed up onto the dry sand of Davy Jones's Locker completely drenched in sea water.

"We better have," Barbossa growled. "I didn't fall off the edge of the world for nothing. I'll kill her myself if we aren't."

"And speaking of Bloom, where is she?" Elizabeth asked looking around.

They all did the same but they found that both Bloom and Sky were missing.

"Great. Our ticket out of here is gone." Barbossa groaned in annoyance.

"Not quite," A voice behind them said.

The crew turned to see Sky coming out of the water carrying an unconscious Bloom in his arms.

"What happened?" Elizabeth gasped rushing over.

"During the fall one of the crates hit her head." Sky explained laying her down in the sand.

"And yet she can still manage to keep that stupid hat on." Barbossa pointed out. "There's too much Sparrow in this child."

"And witty Jack," Tia Dalma interrupted, "is closer than you think."

A large shadow came over the group and they saw a big black ship sailing on the sand. The _Black Pearl._

A scruffy looking man jumped off of the ship just as it hit the water. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled in a druken manner as he walked over to the crew.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs responded happily.

"What God-forsaken reason are you here?"

"We came to save you captain."

"And what kind of saving can hallucinations do?"

"Hallucinations?"

"Yes, because you aren't really here."

"Jack, you're in Davy Jones's Locker." Will told him. "Beckett's overrunning the seas."

"The song has been sung for the Bretheren Court." Tia Dalma added.

"How long have I been gone? It's like I leave for two seconds and something bad always happens." Jack replied.

The captain spun around to see Sky kneeling down beside the still unconscious Bloom.

"Who are you and why do you look so bloody familiar?" The captain asked giving Sky a once-over.

"I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Sky answered.

"Daughter?" Jack leaned over to inspect the unconscious girl. "Oh. So she's still alive after all." He pushed her arm slightly but nothing happened. "She won't wake up I'm guessing?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, she won't." Elizabeth said.

"Here, this should do the trick." He reached down and pulled the hat off of Bloom's head.

Two seconds later her eyes shot open and she stood up.

"Give it . . . back!" She yelled jumping up and down trying to reach her hat which Jack was waving above his head in a teasing manner.

"Told you it would wake her up." Jack bragged with a grin or pride and amusement.

Bloom stopped jumping and stomped down on his foot. He yelped and dropped the hat to the ground.

She picked it up and put it back on her head. She growled at him and stomped over to Sky who put his arms around her.

"So you all came her to bring me back to the living?" Jack asked getting back to the subject.

"We need you Jack. We know that hour of us have tried to kill you and we're sorry," Elizabeth explained.

"I was going to say "Let's go then!" but I guess if that's what you want to talk about with the rest of the crew then okay! Let's start with how _you_ killed me Elizabeth."

Bloom turned to look at her. "You what?"

Elizabeth was speechless. She didn't want Bloom to know that she had killed her father.

"Yes daughter's-name-which-I-forgot, your friend s let the Kraken eat me." Jack said plainly.

"I can't believe you!" Bloom exclaimed to Elizabeth. "You gave my father to the Kraken? After all of those years of being friends? How could you?!"

Even though Elizabeth was happy that she remembered the past, she couldn't believe what her friend was saying. "He was going to get us all killed because of his stupid deal with Davy Jones! I don't see how how he could've lived with himself!"

"HE'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW FOR PETE'S SAKE! He sold your fiancé's soul to Jones to save himself! You should probably know this by now!"

"Whoo-hoo!" A voice screamed from behind them. They all looked to see a huge ship coming up from behind the hill.

A big St. Bernard was in the crow's nest with slobber flying everywhere.

"Okay that is just disgusting." Bloom said pointing at the dog. "A dead butchered coon is cuter than a bandanna wearing, ear-pierced, slobbery St. Bernard any day."

As if he heard her, the St. Bernard growled and barked at her evilly.

The ship landed into the water next to the _Pearl _and stopped automatically. A girl with black wavy hair and gray-blue eyes peeped her head over the gunwale. Another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes popped up next to her.

"Water ho!" The black haired girl exclaimed. "Crew get off!"

In answer, the two girls and twenty-two (yes, _22_) men jumped off the ship onto the beach.

The crews lined up face-to-face with each other staring menacingly.

"'Water ho'? It's 'Land ho' dumby!" Bloom told the black haired girl who she was standing in front of.

"You have your pirate slang, we have ours girlie!" The girl snapped doing what Hannah Montana would call the "head thing".

"Girlie? Did you just call me . . . girlie?" Bloom's eye twitched a little.

"What'cha gonna do about it?"

"You wanna see!?"

Sky ran over and immediately pulled her away from the girl before she could punch her.

"Anyway, I'm Captain Millie**(1)**," she introduced. "And this blonde girl here, yeah, she's Lilly**(1)** my first mate. She's not as important as me. Okay, this is my crew." She motioned to the 22 ripped guys standing there.

"_Bonjour_," A French guy with short, slightly spiked brown hair greeted kissing Bloom's hand. He gave her a smirk and she giggled and blushed a deep red.

A look of jealously mixed with anger flew across Sky's face.

"Okay then!" Millie shouted. "Why are you on our island?"

"Island? Hey pea-brain, you're in Davy Jones's Locker!" Bloom yelled getting back to her normal self.

"No we're not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No we're not!" Lilly screamed. "**(2) **We feel fine."

"Wow. You two are more stupid than I thought." Bloom remarked crossing her arms.

"Was that an insult?" A guy with black hair from Millie's crew asked.

"Correction: You_ all _are stupider than I thought."

"Silence! You obey me!" Millie ordered angrily.

"Oh. What did you just say?"

"Silence! I kill you!**(2)**" Lilly screamed.

"Bring it on, shorty!" Bloom challenged.

"Silence!"

"Will you stop your annoying screaming?! I think you just split my ears open!"

Suddenly Bloom's chihuahua, BuBu, started yipping and jumping up and down. A big shadow then covered the small dog. Still barking he looked up just to be squished by a huge furry object. On top of BuBu was the St. Bernard who was on the ship and on top of the Bernard's head was a Pembroke Welsh Corgi that was dressed as a pirate as well.

"BuBu! My baby!" Bloom cried running over to the might-be-dead chihuahua.

"Move you fat dog!" She yelled at the doggy-duo.

The St. Bernard growled and walked off to the side to reveal BuBu. The poor little Chihuahua's eyes were bugging out of its tiny head and he was was twitching from the pressure that had been put on him.

"BuBu you poor little thing!" She exclaimed picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "Did that big, mean, ugly -why does my leg feel wetter than it already was?" She looked down to see the St. Bernard peeing on her leg.

She screamed and jumped back. "Ohmygod he peed on my leg!" With one arm holding BuBu she used the other one to pull out her gun and aim it at the dog.

"Geez, she's like a pirate-based Paris Hilton." Lilly whispered to Millie. She nodded in agreement.

"That dog is going to die, today! First the slobber, then squishing my baby, and now _this_!" Bloom yelled.

"You kill Romeo, I kill _you_!" Millie threatened drawing out her sword, prepared to fight.

"Oh, no." Jack muttered stepping in quickly. "Let's not rush to harsh actions."

"Why not?" His daughter asked innocently.

He shot her a look before continuing, "Why don't we go and just get on our own way and not run into each other. Ever again hopefully."

"Wait!" Millie said narrowing her eyes at the captain. "I know you! You killed my daddy!"

". . . No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Because whenever he wouldn't give you his rum you shot him and killed him. Then you took the rum!"

"Now I remember him. His drink was bloody awful."

"You're the slimy, scum-faced Captain Sparrow! The one that I've been hunting down for the past two years! And we've been in the same freakin' place! But now," and evil grin spread across her face. "I can kill you _and_ your Paris Hilton daughter!"

Bloom gasped. "I am not!"

"You call your dog BuBu and your baby. Plus, it's a Chihuahua. A real pirate has a St. Bernard or a Corgi."

"I am so a real pirate!"

"Really? How did you get here?"

"On a ship that we stole in Singapore."

"Stole, huh? Where's the ship that you actually own?"

The red-head froze. "It's . . . I . . . um . . . pass?"

"A-ha! You don't have a ship! You probably couldn't afford one. With that outfit it says it all: You were born a street rat like your dad, then, you went out on your own after your dad abandoned you while your mother tried to kill you. You grew up to be a thief and a pillager. Then one day you saw a big pretty ship that you wished that you could have but you had no money. So you probably stole a dingy and started your trying-to-be pirate life from wherever you grew up in. Town, ship, alley, whatever."

Bloom was shaking in anger as she struggled to put her gun up. She turned to Jack and said through clenched teeth, "Even if the stupid, annoying, short, smartellicy girl _wanted_ to sail with us, she can't -she won't. She can drop dead."

"Hey!" Elizabeth yelled to get their attention. "Why don't we just get out of here together? Then all of you can get back to fighting afterward."

"I might be able to make peace for about a couple days or so." Bloom murmured reluctantly.

"'A couple days or so'?" Will and Barbossa asked simultaneously.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of forgot how to get _out_of Davy Jones's Loker." She said shyly.

"You freaks don't have the map?" Millie asked surprised.

"No, we're using her." Will explained nodding towards Bloom.

"Not anymore though since her little special skills aren't worth crap." Barbossa added.

"You're using a person to get to Davy Jones's Locker?" Lilly questioned.

"Yes, actually. She's the 'living map'." Elizabeth's fiancé replied.

"And I might be the living map but I also _have_ the map." Bloom said as she pulled a cylinder case out of nowhere.

"How did you-" Lilly started in awe.

"I'm special that way." She shrugged. "And Barbossa you owe me an "I'm sorry you are one of the most awesome people on the seven seas" apology."

"I dont' owe you nothing." The bearded pirate scowled.

"Now since you people have her, we'll be taking those charts." Millie said sticking her hand out.

"Um, no." Bloom replied slinging the map over her shoulder. After she did she started stroking BuBu's fur.

"And why not?"

"Because you don't have a ship."

"Yes I do! Are you blind or something?" Millie turned around to just see the _Black Pearl_ while her ship was gone. "What the flip!?"

"Do you need something?" Bloom asked smirking.

"Yes actually. MY SHIP!! WHERE IS IT?!" Millie yelled.

". . . Gone."

"You don't know where it went!?"

"Actually, yes I do. I saw some overgrown sharks eating it. And now, it's gone."

"Then we go on your father's ship."

"No, my inheritance, _my_ ship. You are not stepping your filthy feet on MY SHIP!"

Will grabbed BuBu from Bloom while Sky grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Millie and Lilly.

Will handed BuBu to Jack.

"Your daughter, your dog." He told the captain.

Jack dropped the dog purposely and BuBu yelped as he hit the sand.

"Why don't we just go onto the _Pearl_ now?" Sky suggested as he struggled to calm Bloom down.

"Good idea," Jack agreed.

He went first, then Millie, Lilly and their crew, Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, BuBu, the other dogs, and then Bloom and Sky close behind them.

"I thought I was your baby?" Sky asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

_Well that didn't take long now did it? xD This chapter is dedicated to ada-cullen since she convinced me to stop being lazy and actually get the notebook that contained a couple of the next chapters in this story. So, thank you ada-cullen. Review, and also, let us all hope that I update sooner than I did this time!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_

_P.S._

_**(1)- **These are two characters that my friends wanted in the story. Millie has a page on this site. She's known as "CaptianMillie". You have to spell it this way or nothing comes up._  
_**(2)- **These are sayings from Jeff Dunham's Achmed the Dead Terrorist_


	4. Up Is Down

**Chapter 4**

It had been around an hour since the crews with the dogs -Romeo and Charlie which had been the Welsh Corgi- had left the island and drifted out into the sea. Half of them had massive headaches and it wasn't from the blazing sun that had evaporated all of the rum and drinking water. It was being caused from the two near the helm.

"What the heck does that mean?" Bloom yelled throwing her hand at the map.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the map?" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Why would I ask the map?"

"Well you talk to that _rat_ of yours."

"BuBu is a Chihuahua! Not a rat!"

"He certainly looks like one. I think he might've crawled out from one of the cracks in the rum cellar to be truthful."

"No he doesn't!"

Millie sighed angrily and stomped over to the arguing duo.

"Will you two shut up!" she screamed.

"Fine!" Bloom said crossing her arms. "He started it anyway."

"Did not." Jack protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

Millie groaned and kicked Jack in the shin. She turned slightly to Bloom -who was laughing- and kicked her in the same place.

"What the flip was that floor?" she asked Millie, holding on to her leg.

"Not shutting up and being annoying." she replied walking off.

"Wait," Bloom whispered as what Millie said and the clue from the map jogged her memory.

"What now?" Jack asked, seemingly tired of being around his daughter.

"Shutting _up_."

He stood there, puzzled.

"Up is down." She moved a piece of the map that showed a ship upside down.

"It's not sunset." he realized.

"It's sun_down_." Bloom agreed.

"And rise . . . up."

"Look at that!" Bloom yelled running over to the side of the ship with Jack, drawing the attention of the other crew members.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I she replied to no one in particular.

"Where?"

"THERE!"

Jack turned around and ran to the port side saying, "There it is again!"

Within five minutes, everyone on board was dashing to the port and starboard side, repeatedly.

"We're rocking the ship!" Lilly realized, as some were having trouble staying on their feet.

"Nah, really?" Bloom said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic much?"

They all grabbed the side railing and held on for their life as the ship started to balance itself on its side.

"Yep," she replied.

"And now up," Jack said, "is down."

Before anyone could say anything else, the ship flipped over plunging the crew into the cold sea.

From above, the seat looked clear and pristine. But from underneath, it was stagnant (A/N: I just heard that word on one of the Winx episodes.) and repulsive. Even from underneath the water, you could smell a stench that smelled like death.

Out of nowhere Romeo swam in front of the crew happily with Charlie behind him, trying to lap up the seawater and failing as they started choking on the salty water.

_Wow they're more stupid than I imagined_, Bloom thought rolling her eyes.

BuBu suddenly floated in front of Jack's face. The tiny dog was unconscious. Jack lifted his foot and kicked the chihuahua away from him in disgust.

Water then rushed downwards as they rose up from the stinky depths of the sea of Davy Jones's Locker. The boat was upright and everyone ended back up on the deck, drenched. Romeo landed with a thud onto the deck with Charlie latched onto his furry head. BuBu unfortunately had landed on the rear of the Corgi regaining his consciousness. The little dog yelped in terror of seeing where he was and darted over to Bloom, who was coughing up seawater.

She cursed under her breath and knelt down and started to pet BuBu.

"Come on baby, let's go find Daddy Sky and let the freaks be." Bloom told the dog, picking him up.

"I don't think so." A voice said, makig her freeze. She heard a gun cock and spun around to see Barbossa standing there with a pistol pointed at her.

"Um, I think so." she replied.

"Where would you go when we're in the middle of the ocean?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Or are you scared he'll find you?" A voice from her left said.

Jack was there with Elizabeth on her right and Will behind Bloom with guns aimed at her too.

"'He'?" Elizabeth asked, pointing her gun down.

"_Omega_." Jack answered.

"His name was Omega?" Will questioned.

"No, _Omega_ is his ship." Barbossa replied.

"Wait, I remember hearing something about an _Omega_. It's a ship made completely out of bones from its victims." Elizabeth said. "Only one person ever made it off alive with only and emotional mark that was unknown." She locked her eyes on Bloom.

"What?" she asked Elizabeth, innocently.

"They figured it out Bloom." Jack told her, lowering his pistol.

"Off topic, but it's pretty sad that you would threaten to shoot your own daughter." Bloom replied.

"Back on the topic, what's the mark?"

"None of your business. It doesn't concern you."

"We're flesh and blood. It's going to concern me whether I or you like it or not."

"He and I are none of your business!"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and her gun fell to the deck. "You loved him -the captain of _Omega_."

"N-No I didn't." Bloom stuttered, blushing heavily and avoiding any sort of eye contact.

"Yes you did. Just admit it." Barbossa said with his gun still raised.

"I didn't! Now leave me alone!" She pushed past Will and ran down below the deck, with tears silently falling down her face.

They all looked at Jack.

"What?" he asked.

"Go talk to her." Will said.

"No, you go." Jack told Elizabeth. "I'm not good with girl things."

The blonde rolled her eyes and went down after the red-head.

Elizabeth reached the cargo hold and she heard faint cries. She looked down beside her and in the shadows was Bloom with her hat still on and crying into her knees. She knelt down in front of her and lifted the hat up enough to see the top of her forehead.

"Bloom?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

The teenager raised her head up and Elizabeth saw how red her eyes were.

"What?" Bloom replied in barely a whisper.

"What did he do to you?"

More tears escaped her azure eyes. "I can't say."

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

Bloom sighed and fixed her hat. "Fine, here's what happened . . ."

* * *

_So ... what's up? Nothin'? Okay then. I was bored today and I decided to finally finish the rest of this chapter. The notebook was up in my desk and I actually got up to get it. I was surprisesd at myself. But updates might be a little slower than usual with all of my stories because I restart school on August 4th. But please review and I'll probably update really soon since I already have the notebook in front of me._

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_

_P.S. I finally have a You-Tube channel. Go check it out! But don't feel obligated to. _


	5. The Past

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter because you know me, I'm just a little Sparxshipper. xD Hint, hint. So, hope ya enjoy and I'll see you at the end._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- 2 Years Ago Bloom POV**

"So, what's up?" I said, leaning over the back of his chair. The room was dimly lit even though the windows of the cabin were giving off some light.

"You, now that you're here." Baltor replied, kissing my cheek.

"Aw, you're so sweet." I told him, running my fingers through his long red-blonde ponytail. "What d'you do?"

"I got us a ship."

My eyes widened in surprise. ". . . You what?"

"I got us a ship." he repeated. "We can finally get out of Port Royal and start new lives together."

"Hopefully in peave this time. Wait, how did you get a ship?"

"A lot of convincing and a technically fair fight."

"I knew it."

"Just like you always say."

"Duh. Now, where's that little ticket to freedom that you're so proudly bragging about?" I asked.

"It's outside waiting." he said, standing up and leading me outside. And sure enough a ship was floating in the water outside our hideout. But it was one freaky-looking ship. Literally. It was . . . I don't even know. It sort of looked like a redo of the _Flying Dutchman_. Yeah, that freaky.

"Um, it this thing made out of human bones or something?" I questioned, running my hand across what part of the hull I could reach from the dock.

"Yes, it is." Baltor said, with a smirk. I took a step back and wiped my hand across the skirt of my pale blue and silver dress. **(1)**

"Why? Or do I even want to know?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Alrightie then." I sighed. "But it's just so . . . _strange_."

"And it's all ours." he replied, putting an arm around my waist and taking me into the captain's quarters.

"Just stay here. I got something for you." Baltor said, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." I told him, fiddling with one of the piece of parchment on the large desk. Once he was out of the room I snapped my fingers and the dress morphed into my pirate outfit which looked awesome if I do say so myself.

Baltor suddenly walked back in holding something behind his back.

"I actually got you _two_ things." he stated.

"Ooh, I feel special now. Do I get a third? I'd feel extra special then." I replied, walking up to him with a curious smile.

"Just turn around." Baltor said with a laugh.

"Fine then. Don't make me feel extra special."

I pivoted on the heel of my boot and closed my eyes. Something was then placed on my head and I froze. I didn't know what it was so I reached up and felt it. Three corners, leather, specks of dirt. I actually know what this is!

"You got me a hat?" I asked, turning back towards him. "What is my hair _that_ messed up?"

"No. Look who's name is on the inside." he said.

I took it off and looked inside. "'Property of Captain . . . Jack . . . Sparrow'." I whispered.

"That was your father's first ever hat. Took me forever to find it. Thought it would be a good time to give it to you."

"You are the best!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Do you want your other present now or do you want to just keep hugging me?" Baltor replied, giving me a light kiss.

"Other present. I can hug you later." I told him, nodding vigorously and putting the hat back on. I stepped back gave him puppy dog eyes.

He picked up an object wrapped in a blanket that was behind a crate. He handed it to me and I raised an eyebrow. The bundle suddenly moved and my eyes widened.

"This isn't a baby is it?" I asked. "'Cuz if it is I will shoot you."

"No it's not a baby. But it's sort of like one in a way." he replied.

I un-did the blanket and all I saw was a collar.

"You got me a dog -_you got me a puppy_!" I yelled excitedly, jumping up and down.

"And here he is." He whistled and a little golden Chihuahua came into the quarters wearing a mini pirate outfit.

"Ohmygod he's so cute!" I adored, kneeling down to pick him up. The dog flipped onto it's back in my arms. "He _is_ like a baby. I'mma name you BuBu." I continued, standing back up.

"BuBu?"

"It's usually the first word that a baby can say and since BuBu is baby-like that's his name. It was the first word _I_ could say."

"Your dog."

"I know!" I smiled proudly.

"So are you ready to head out?" he asked.

"Whenever you are."

"Then let's go."

"Finally!"

I put BuBu on the floor and followed my fiancé out to the helm.

"Now who wants to gt out of here with a bang?" Baltor asked taking hold of the wheel with one hand and wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him.

"Ooh! Me!" I said, taking out a mini cannon that I kept hidden in my boot.

"Do I wanna know where you got that?"

"Probably not." I replied shotting it at a random part of Port Royal. I got screams so I guess it was pretty good.

"You were supposed to wait for my signal!" Baltor yelled as fires from the E.I.T.C. came at us.

"You could've told me that!" I yelled back, ducking down just in time to dodge an oncoming bullet.

"Just get down!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the deck beside him.

I let out a scream as a cannonball burst through the side the ship -which was right next to me.

"Bloom," he said, turning me towards him. "There's a boat in the brig. Get the dog and get out of here."

"No!" I protested in shock. "No, not without you! I won't!"

"You will and you will do it now." He pulled me up and took me down below the decks.

When we got to the brig I saw BuBu sitting in one of the cells, gagged and tied up. How someone can gag a dog is beyond me!

"What the heck!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall and handcuffed.

"Get off me!" I hissed, struggling against the grip of whoever was holding me.

I was turned around to see East India Trading Company agens filing in the brig. The strange thing about the picture was that _I_ was the only one captured. Baltor just stood there, smirking.

"Baltor!" I cried out.

"I see you did your job, Admiral." a voice from across the brig said. Cutler Beckett. The ultimate scum of the earth.

"Admiral? Where?" I asked, looking around.

"The one in front of you, Sparrow."

I looked up and everything just clicked.

"Baltor?" I whispered in shock.

"Yes. Your beloved was undercover working for us." Beckett said. "Our admiral hasn't failed us. Ever. And I have been searching everywhere for you."

"That makes one of us. Why me?"

"Your father and I, have had an intersting past. And I want something of his, and I can only get it by using you. So I got my admiral here, to come track you down, earn your trust, and lead us to you. I just didn't know how much that you would trust him. I thought that you would've seen that he was one of us. Such a shame." He looked up at the guard holding me. "Take her to my office."

"Why am I here?" I asked Beckett suspiciously, looking around his fancy office..

"I would like to make you an offer." he replied. "I want you to jon the company."

"I'd rather die." I said, trying to pick the lock on my handcuffs.

"I wouldn't give up this opportunity Bloom. You could have anything you wanted. You could be with your precious lover. Also if you do this, you could have your mother back."

"Liar. You already admitted that you were using me. Why would you want to bribe me into joining you?"

"So we know that you'll cooperate with us. I'll give you an hour to think it over."

"How 'bout I think it over now?" I replied, pulling out my pistol with my newly-freed hands.

"Just like your mother. One of stubborn people. Not to mention unreasonable." Beckett smirked. "I'll let you win this battle, Sparrow. But I don't think your fiancé would agree with that."

"I don't think I'll need to worry about Baltor in a minute or so." I said.

"And why not?" he asked.

Secretly, with my magic I created a dingy outside on the water with BuBu safely inside.

"If you want to live I suggest you get out of here." I transported myself out and onto the dingy in the ocean about a mile away from Beckett's office. BuBu hopped into my arms and I stroked him softly with tears running down my face.

"Goodbye Baltor," I said.

The building that the office was located in immediately blew up.

* * *

_Two updates in under 24 hours. That's pretty impressive. Anywhoo, I gotta go but please review!_

_§ RoCk OuT §  
Bloom_


	6. The Mutiny

**Chapter 6- (Present Day of course) Bloom's POV still (for some odd reason)**

I looked up at Elizabeth with hard eyes. "If I hear any word of what I just told you leak out of your mouth, then I'll tear your throat out myself." I threatened in a dark voice.

She sighed. "That can't be it. There's more to the story -I can see it in your eyes."

I stood up and walked over to the moldy rack that was full of rum bottles (empty of course because they always are) and leaned against the front of it. I stared forward as flashes from the what I wished had been a nightmare flew across my vision. Tears brimmed my eyes and I felt my body begin to shake. My anger rose in my chest and I grabbed one of the empty bottles and tossed it at the wall in front of me and screamed as a release while watching it shatter into millions upon billions of pieces.

From the corner of my eye I saw Elizabeth jump in surprise but it didn't affect me at all. I just kept standing there, staring down at the bits of glass on the floor. The dim light from the lanterns made the clear pieces glimmer lightly.

I clenched my fists and pivoted on my heel to look at her. "There's nothing else to tell." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, there is. I know there is."

"_Just drop it, Elizabeth_!" I shouted, wiping a few tears that had escaped from the corner of my eyes.

She was silent.

"Can we just go?" I mumbled in a monotone.

She merely nodded. "Let's go. Your father and the others are more than likely waiting for us."

I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and sighed. "Alright," I breathed, dusting off a spider that was crawling up my pant leg.

I followed Elizabeth up the stairs that led back up to the deck and squinted my eyes from the bright sun that was baring down onto us. It was strangely quiet and when I finally opened my eyes all the way, I understood why.

There were about twenty Singaporan pirates on the deck of the _Pearl_, each holding one of our crew members at knife-point. There was a bare circle in the middle of the deck where I saw only Barbossa, my dad holding his nose as if it were hurting and . . . Captain Sao Feng. My eyes widened.

"Ah, Bloom," the captain said with a wicked smile as he saw me.

Immediately after he said this, a large pirate grabbed Elizabeth and locked chains around her wrists. I was left standing there by myself, not knowing what to do. I glanced over at Sky but he was being held back as well.

"I've been expecting you," Sao Feng continued, taking a couple step towards me.

"Why?" I asked him, furrowing my brow.

"Well ever since your little visit to Singapore a few years ago, I've been waiting for you to return . . . so I could slice your throat myself. But I can't do that just yet."

I huffed. "Someone's holding a grudge." I murmured, crossing my arms. "Give a man a few scars on his head and he never forgets it. That's sad."

He growled at me and took hold of my arm, pulling me towards Jack. "Moving on, both of you Sparrows have visitors."

"I don't think I can survive any more old faces." Jack spoke up, looking over at the Pirate King of Singapore.

I rolled my eyes.

Sao Feng let go of me and turned Jack toward the right of the ship. "You don't exactly have a choice in this one, Sparrow." Coming up beside us was an East India Trading Company ship that I recognized instantly -The _Endeavour_. Lord Beckett's lead ship.

The _Endeavour_ stopped moving and anchored so they could walk over onto the _Pearl_. EITC soldiers infiltrated the ship and Lord Beckett stepped onto the ship after them basking in his own putrid glory.

"So you _did _manage to bring him back." Beckett said, spotting Jack. "Interesting." He snapped his fingers and two of his minions were at his side. "Take Mr. Sparrow to my quarters. I'll deal with him in a bit."

They nodded and grabbed my dad, leading him off the _Black Pearl_ and onto Beckett's ship. As soon as he was gone, Beckett's attention landed on me.

"But as for you, we have a special little surprise for you." he smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. If he wasn't going to do something to me, and if Sao Feng wasn't, then who would?

While I was contemplating, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my flush against theirs. I tensed as the person buried their face into my neck and inhaled softly. The feeling was familiar but for some reason I couldn't place it. What puzzled me the most though was trying to figure out why I wasn't pulling away since I was positive that this person wasn't Sky.

"Miss me, darling?" a deep, melodious voice asked in my ear.

My eyes widened. Out of all the things in this world, I would _always_ remember that voice. That voice that belonged to the man I once trusted. I began to thrash wildly but he took advantage of the situation and picked me up in his arms . . . bridal style. Of course, he _would_ pick me up that way.

Through the glimpses I had, I saw Sky go mad. He tried to break free of his restraints, yelling my name as the man carried me over to the _Endeavour_. Sky didn't suceed though, for he was swiftly punched in the gut and shoved into the depths of the captives.

"Do with her as you wish," I heard Beckett say from behind us. "I just want her alive."

"Well where's the fun in that?" the man holding me joked, smirking.

Beckett chuckled. "You can use the secret quarters beneath the deck, if you want. I'll be in my office," he said, stalking off.

The man holding me rolled his eyes in annoyance as I still squirmed. "Enough of this," he murmured, pulling out his gun.

I was going to freak out even more, but I never the chance and he spun it around, gripping the barrel of the pistol and bringing the other end of it on my head making darkness consume everything.

I didn't know how much later it was, but when I actually did wake up I was in an agony that emanated from my head. I sat up, noticing that I was laying on something soft. My eyes fluttered open to see that I was on a fancy bed, and not to mention fancy quarters.

"Well did you finally wake up, Princess?"

I jerked my head to the left and saw a dark figure sitting in a chair beside the bed, gazing at me intently. My heart almost stopped as I saw who it was. I let out a low whine and pushed myself against the headboard, trying to put as much distance between the two of us as I could.

"Am I that scary?" he asked with a small laugh.

I took a deep ragged breath, not removing my eyes from him.

"Come on," he said, "say something, Bloom. Anything."

I gulped. "Stay away from me, Baltor."

He sighed. "Sadly enough, I don't think I can do that. For, you see, we need to have a talk and I can't say it's going to be pretty exactly."

* * *

_I'M SORRY! I know I said that I was going to update _End of All Hope _but you see, I saw _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides _today and I wondered if I had updated this and then I saw that I only had to finish a couple more sentences and I would be done with this chapter, so voila! I got it done. But I promise you _End of All Hope_ is definitely next and I will also promise you that _On Stranger Tides _does not suck. It's one of the best movies of 2011._

_"Captain, I'd like to report a mutiny. I can name fingers _and _point names!" said by Captain Jack Sparrow himself in _Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides _:D_

_~Bloom_


End file.
